Clutch discs for motor vehicle clutches comprise a clutch disc hub and a hub flange integral with the clutch disc hub. Cover plates are mounted on both sides of the hub flange for angular movement about the axis of the hub disc. Helical compression springs are housed in windows of the hub flange and of the cover plates for circumferentially supporting the cover plates against rotation about the axis with respect to the hub flange. The cover plates are interconnected by bolts. These bolts cooperate with terminal edges of recesses for limiting the angular movement of the cover plates with respect to the hub flange. The clutch disc is mounted by its hub on an input shaft of a gear box. One of the cover plates is provided with friction linings for engagement with a clutch housing and a pressure plate of the clutch which are both mounted on an output shaft of an internal combustion engine.